1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a doll which depicts a mermaid.
2. History of The Prior Art
It is difficult for toy designers to design toys which will appeal to children. Various methods are used to make toys more attractive. One method used by designers to make a toy desirable is to design the toy so that it appears to represent a known desirable creature. Thus, for example, toys are designed to look like animals. Another method is to design a toy which represents a young being which, in general, tends to have more appealing features than do adults. Another method used by designers is to impart play value to a toy. That is, rather than simply sitting posed as a cute young animal, a toy does one or more things that the animal (or whatever it represents) does.
One creature which has long stimulated interest in young and old alike is the mythical mermaid. The mermaid has been depicted in many forms in literature and motion pictures. All of the forms described portray a beautiful half-human female floating in some attractive lagoon often singing her siren songs to passing sailors. Creating a toy which looks like a mermaid is not difficult with modern technology. Creating a toy mermaid which acts like a mermaid is much more difficult.